


touch you

by raewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, teasing blowjobs, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewrites/pseuds/raewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which is Suga is a total tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch you

**Author's Note:**

> [this one](https://twitter.com/10kkun) and i decided to exchange nsfw material over twitter and this was the end result. first time really writing nsfw so blame the cliches on that.

It was one of those afternoons.

One of those lip-biting, eye-roaming, mind-wandering afternoons where the want to touch, the need for contact was so great, Suga could sense his fingers itching for the feel of Daichi’s skin against him; their shared heat, their breaths intermingling in an intimate closeness. The sound of Daichi’s hitched breaths and unrestrained moans, gasping and grasping at anything he could hold on to. It was something Suga found himself craving with each series of thoughts; thoughts that only grew increasingly more difficult to ignore as the day dragged on.  
  
 _And oh did it drag on_ , the clock hand almost mocking him as if it could see how close they were. But not close enough, never close enough. The distance grated on Suga’s nerves, trying his usually high patience.

A patience that finally broke when the door to the locker room closed and the muffled sounds of their teammates faded with distance. Suga closed the space between them with a single stride, straddling himself on Daichi’s lap, surprising the other boy who had been busy putting his knee pads in his duffle bag.  
  
“Hey, Su-“  
  
But Suga suppressed the remainder of his sentence, swallowing his words behind his lips, replacing them with his own between long, passionate kisses,  _"All day.. I’ve wanted to.. touch you."_  He traced a hand down Daichi’s chest, slipping it under the fabric of his practice jersey, caressing the bumps and curves of Daichi’s abdomen, his skin still slicked with sweat from practice, radiating heat against Suga’s cool fingertips. Threading the fingers of his opposite hand through the short hairs at back of Daichi’s neck, Suga pulled gently, tilting Daichi’s head to the side to press a hot, open mouthed kiss at the hinge of his jaw, just below Daichi’s ear, breathing a low,  _"Please let me touch you."_  against his skin, rolling his hips like a promise.                                     

"Aha…" Daichi laughed, his own hands wandering to Suga’s hips, "Aren’t you already touching me?"

Suga huffed, lips pulling into a small pout _, “Daichi.”_

Sensing the impatience in Suga’s tone, Daichi closed the small distance between them with a light kiss of his own,  _"Of course you can."_  
  
As Suga grinned triumphantly against his lips, the hand he had caressed against Daichi’s chest pushed gently backwards, urging him lay with his back flat against the bench. As Daichi complied with his motions, Suga leaned over him, pressing soft kisses across his jaw line and the dip of his neck, pulling at the hem of his practice jersey until Daichi lifted his arms and it was dropped unceremoniously to the floor, exposing his bare chest.  
  
Following the previous trail of his fingertips, Suga kissed his way down Daichi’s abdomen, his tongue creating a slick trail along the flushed skin. As he pursed his lips to blow teasingly along these trails, Suga cast his eyes upwards to watch as Daichi let out a small, breathy laugh. A laugh that hitched slightly as Suga reached a hand to press his palm against the slight bulge in Daichi’s shorts, rubbing teasingly slow, the friction drawing a low groan from the back of Daichi’s throat.

“Ah..Suga..” Daichi breathed, catching Suga’s eyes and noticing the mischievousness glint they had acquired, Suga’s lips pulled into a small smirk as he hummed innocently in response.

“Yes, Daichi?”

Then he was hooking his slender fingers around the elastic waistband of Daichi’s shorts, beginning to pull them down but stopping to catch Daichi watching him with anticipation, biting his bottom lip, eyes burning with a need only Suga could provide. A need Suga would be more than willing to provide, after a bit more teasing.  
  
Pausing in his movements, Suga adjusted himself so he was level with Daichi’s hips, leaning forward to press a kiss at the line of his waist, allowing his tongue to press hot and wet against the surface of Daichi’s skin, feeling the muscles contract involuntarily beneath him. Suga could hear Daichi let out a huff, arching his hips impatiently.  
  
“I’m getting there~” Suga practically purred in response, kissing along his waist to the dip of his hips before pulling away Daichi’s shorts at last, releasing his cock, hard and swollen, arched against the dip of his stomach in arousal. Suga couldn’t help but let out a hot breath against it, grinning as it twitched slightly in reaction, Daichi’s own breath hitching in his throat.

"And I haven’t even touched it yet~" Suga cooed, a smile playing on his lips, already half expecting Daichi’s next words.  
  
“I wish you wou-  _a-ah..”_  
  
Daichi tilted his head back as Suga traced a single finger along the underside of his cock, following the vein until the tip, pressing his fingertip along the slit, watching Daichi’s reactions as he did so; his uneven breathing, the contracting muscles of his stomach, the roll of his hips as he willed for Suga to touch him more, a silent but very prominent,  _Please, please just touch me more._  
  
Daichi nearly groaned in frustration as Suga pulled his hand away, but was interrupted when his teasing was replaced with a touch that made all other thought vanish ; a single hot, wet touch that began at the tip of his cock and spread to the very pit of his abdomen.

_"F-Fuck.."_  Daichi moaned, his voice cracking as he inhaled sharply, feeling Suga’s tongue flat against the tip of his cock, teasing the slit in a way that involuntarily drew his hips forward into the touch.

Suga relished in Daichi’s breathy moans, the little fragments of words he struggled speak as Suga hollowed his cheeks, sliding his lips down to the base of his cock, the tip pressing against the back of his throat. Holding it there for a moment, Suga hummed, watching as Daichi’s back arched, hips twitching as the stimulus shook him to his core.  
  
“G-God…  _there_. Like that. Please please, Koushi,  _please.”_

The way Daichi said Suga’s name, breathy and desperate, as if it was the one and only thought comprising his conscious mind in the wake of overwhelming pleasure, sparked a new determination in Suga’s movements.

A new determination to get Daichi to say it again, to repeat it like a prayer on his lips, until he said it without thinking, until it was the only thing he could  _remember_  how to say. Voice louder, voice hoarser, forgetting to breathe, forgetting everything between each surge of pleasure except for  _who was giving it to him.  
  
_ Bobbing his head in time with the desperate thrusts of Daichi’s hips, Suga cast his eyes upwards beneath his lashes to meet Daichi’s gaze, his dark eyes glazed over with lust. After making a particularly obscene sound at the base of Daichi’s cock, Suga suddenly pulled away, leaning forward to kiss the tip and the precum leaking from it, licking his lips as he replaced his mouth with the light grip of his fist. As he stroked deliberating slow, Suga leaned forward to catch his low moans between his lips, Daichi’s hips twitching impatiently for more contact, anything more than Suga was currently giving him.  
  
“Ah, close already?” Suga whispered, voice low and soft, twisting his wrist just slightly to hear Daichi’s breath hitch, noting the way his fingers curled into the edge of the bench, white at the knuckles.  
  
“A-Ah… _Koushi_.. Mmn..!” Daichi bit his bottom lip as Suga rubbed the pad of his thumb in teasing circles over the tip of his cock.  
  
 _"Really_  close, hm?” Suga asked, though the grin on his face indicated he knew quite well that Daichi was at the very edge. One more twist of his wrist, one more stroke of his tongue would put Daichi over, “Do you want to come, Daichi~?”  
  
“Hah..K-Koushi.. _nn!”_  Daichi let out a huff of impatience as Suga released his grip, preferring to trail a single finger up and down the length of Daichi’s cock, still smiling to himself, “A-Ah..please, please, Koushi,  _please.._ ”

“So impatient, Daichi. But because you asked so nicely so..” Situating himself at Daichi’s hips, Suga took his cock into his mouth again, working his wrist at its base and curling his tongue around the tip. Only moments later, Daichi’s hips jerked violently upwards, his fingers reaching to grip a handful of Suga’s hair as he finally came, shouting Suga’s name.

_"A-Ah, Koushi..!"_

Suga never liked the taste of semen, but the lustful look Daichi always gave him, and the little moans that escaped his lips when Suga licked the last beads sliding down his overly-sensitive cock always made it worth it to swallow every drop.

Readjusting himself so he was leaning over him, Suga trailed light kisses up his hips to his abdomen, smiling to himself as Daichi’s chest heaved, trying to regulate his breathing even as the aftershocks of his orgasm continued to send nerve pulses to every end of his body. When Suga’s kisses reached his lips, Daichi slowly found the strength to push himself back into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around Suga’s hips, pulling him closer as Suga remained straddled over Daichi’s waist. Daichi kissed him back slowly, sensually, tasting the bitterness of himself on the other’s tongue, feeling the way Suga’s lips curled into a grin as Daichi’s hands slipped under Suga’s own practice jersey.

Suga pulled away, pressing their foreheads together, meeting his eyes as Daichi’s fingers already began to pull at the hem of Suga’s shirt, “I’m guessing we’re not walking home quite yet?”

Daichi simply shook his head in reply, pressing the palm of his hand against Suga’s chest, coaxing him to lie backwards, matching Suga’s knowing grin with one of his own.

“You think I don’t want to touch you next?”

“Aha, my turn then?”

“Mhm. Your turn,  _Koushi.”_


End file.
